The After Math
by pixiedust4994
Summary: Edward and Bella are together forever, along with their daughter Renesmee, whos growing up way too fast. the childs best friend and maybe lover is Jacob. can high school ruin their friendship, along with secret boys in her closet, or will it bind them?
1. The Beginning

**~*~ all characters belong to my favorite author ever Stephenie Meyer ~*~**

**I just had a little fun with her characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Renesmee. Get up. Time for school!" my mother yelled and shook my semi-conscious body. Her cold touch could always wake me in the mornings.

"Ugh." I moaned. I hated getting up with goose bumps covering me from head to toe.

"Once your dressed come to the front house." She yelled walking out the front door of our small, antique cottage.

My mother, father, and I live in a small cottage in the middle of one of the Forks forests, across the river, and behind the Cullen Mansion; where my extended family lived. My family isn't normal, we're special; "monsters" as my father calls us. My father's side of the family is what makes us different. They are pale white and ice cold, they don't go out into the sunlight, and sometimes…my father talks like he's from a different time.

They are _vampires_.

I shuffled to my walk-in-closet, compliments of Auntie Alice, and I made my way to the far right corner to grab a dark pair of jeans and a dark tank. I also grabbed some type of light pink sweater made by some weird French designer; again, another compliment of Alice, along with the rest of my wardrobe.

Alice was my godmother, for all purposes. Although she looked more like she could be my older sister. She has short and spiky hair and is very petite, "fairy" like. She is also, one of those rare and special vampires who have an extra ability. She can see the future. Though, her premonitions are subjective, she sees the course a person is on while they're on it; meaning what she sees can always change, the future _always_ changes. She is my father's favorite sibling, and the most annoying. Alice is "married" to my Uncle Jasper. He too has an extra ability. His extra sense is the ability to manipulate people's emotions. Usually he uses his ability to calm everyone, but he does use it to play pranks on me and my best friend Jacob. Jasper is the newest _vegetarian_ member of our family. He used to live in Texas with a very large coven, which only ate the blood of humans. Alice and Jasper aren't as physically intimate as my other aunt, Rosalie is with Uncle Emmett, or as intimate as my mother and father; but when they look at each other you can tell that something intimate is happening. They truly were made for each other.

I slipped on my "old-fashion" converse and ran out the small wooden door and into the forest to get to the mansion. I starting jogging once I was out of the house. I needed to pick up speed for the long jump across the river.

When I got into the living room Rosalie was waiting there for me with a plate of eggs, bacon, and a biscuit.

"Here Nessie, you got to eat this. You haven't been hunting in a while."

"Rose, I'm not really hungry."

"Nessie, please eat it."

"I'm not hungry."

Rosalie looked over to my mother and father sitting on the couch watching t.v. and gazing at each other now and again.

"Edward." Rose nearly growled.

My father ripped his eyes away from my mother's gaze. "Renesmee, will you please eat your breakfast. We don't want to take any chances of something happening at school."

My father's name is Edward Cullen. He is another one of the five special vampires in our family. His power is that he can read the minds of everyone around him, expect my mother's. My mother's name is Isabella "Bella" Swan-Cullen. She is the only mind my father cannot read, because she has the ability to shield him out. Her shield, after much practice is able to surround people, to become a line of defense.

My parents have known each other for about six years now. They meet at the Forks High School when mom was a human and when dad was going on his 108th year of vampirism. He fell for her then and there, though he also wanted to kill her because of her sweet smelling blood. Almost every day of her human life, since she moved to Forks, my mother has been in constant danger. First, she met my father and fell in love with him. Second, she was tracked by a tracker named James and his mate Victoria because of mom's blood and dad's "sick" effectuation with her. Then, when daddy left her, mom ran to Jacob Black for comfort and consolation; who to, threaten her life, is a werewolf. Next, to avenge her mate, Victoria started stalking my mother, but she was protected by my vampires and the pack of werewolves living in La Push. Lastly, I was born. Sometimes I cry thinking that I've ruined my mother's life, by almost killing to her a point where my father had to race against time to convert her. Though she tells me it was a matter of time until she was changed anyway. Soon after, the whole Volturi castle came to kill off my family and friends because they believed I was one of those horrible "baby vampires" that were made in the olden times, which were human babies being converted and who threatened the existence of every vampire alive. But, I am not fully vampire; I'm also half human; which was very hard to convince Aro and his followers.

"Fine." I grabbed the crystal plate out of Rose's cold, hard hand.

"That's all I'm asking Ness." She thanked.

Rosalie is married to Emmett, my uncle who really acts like a big teddy bear of a brother. He has jet black hair and is super strong for a vampire. He's also very full of himself; strength wise. He met and fell for Rose when she saved him from a bear attack by bringing his bloody body to Carlisle and having him changed into one of us. He loves her unconditionally, for it. Rosalie is one of those girls who possesses the looks every girl and guy would envy. She has long, luscious blonde hair; she's tall, and very bodacious. She is also one of those girls everyone would hate. She's very, very conceded. My father says her thoughts are full of her admiring herself and thinking of all the things she and Emmett could _do_. Rose is also more like my mother then Bella is. For example, when I clawed and gnashed my way out of my mother's womb, and left her there to bleed my father threw me into Rosalie's arms for care. Rosalie mentioned how she never wanted to put me down and keep me for herself. I don't think she cared weather mom died or not, but it seemed like she desperately wanted a child of her own.

My "grandmother," Esme glided gracefully through the archway of her rarely used dining room.

"Good morning love." She greeted me, and glided over to kiss my forehead.

"Hey." I said, scarfing down some eggs.

Esme is my "grandmother" and her husband Carlisle is my "grandfather," though both look like they are much too young for children, let alone grandchildren. Esme is the most caring and sweetest person alive, you can never do anything to upset her; expect leave, which would break her heart. Carlisle is the first vampire in our coven. He's been a vampire for over three hundred years. Carlisle, after centuries of training became a doctor, an actual human doctor. He is able to control his thirst, and because of him and his respect for humans my family only drinks animal blood; we are _vegetarians. _

"What's wrong baby?" she asked caringly.

"Mommy Rose is making me eat food."

"Aw…honey it's not so bad. We're just trying to look out for you, and the humans."

"Right…" I said sarcastically.

"Ness." My dad called, "Time for school."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Oh honey, you know it's not so bad. You've been going to school for a year now."

"Can't I just be a normal four year old? I don't wanna be sixteen." I pouted.

"Renesmee! School! Now!" Dad screeched.

"Coming!"

Esme took my plate and fork to the sink, while I shuffled through the grand, white living room and picked my backpack up off the black bench by the front door. I then walked over to my mom to give her a kiss good-bye.

"Baby it's not so bad." She cooed, while rubbing my head during our embrace.

"I'll meet you in the car Ness." Dad said rushing me.

"Yeah…but I'm so different and the classes are too easy. I might as well not go at all."

"You have to go. We all had to endure school, some of us more than others, and so do you." She told me flatly.

"I just wish I had at least one friend. You know you all had each other during high school, I have no one. No one." I repeated emphasizing the word.

"I know, I know." She cooed again, releasing me from our hug. "Holy crow! You're gonna be late!" she realized glancing over at the clock hanging on the far left wall adjacent to the dining room.

"No. Not the way dad drives!" I hollered running out the door. I heard them all laughing behind me.

I got to school in exactly five minutes, thanks to the insane way dad drives. He dropped me off in front of my first period building. I exited the passenger side of the car, and he rolled down the window as I started to turn away.

"Bye sweetheart. Be good, okay." He yelled.

"Fine. Whatever." I replied, turning around to face him.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay."

"Yeah. Okay." I said turning away from him, again, and walked up the stairs to my first period building.

I really didn't need school, though to keep up my families "public" story I needed to attend. In actual human years I'm four, but in physical and biological years I'm fifteen. Because I'm maturing very fast, and my brain is much, much more developed then anyone else's in my grade and age group. My enhanced brain let me skip two grades, so I'm a junior.

My next six periods flew by slowly. But then eighth period lunch came, and that's one of the worst periods ever. I walked into lunch and sat in my usual back, right corner of the eighty-by-fifty cafeteria. It welcomed me with its usual glossy top and my families names carved around the edges. This is the table my dad sat at all throughout his high school careers. I sit at this table because I'm a Cullen, and Cullen's are social outcasts. I started reading _Wuthering Heights_, to pass the time. I wasn't hungry, so I didn't buy lunch. I've read this book more than twice, and I still seem to enjoy it, just like my mother.

"Hey." I heard a nearby voice call. I didn't pick my head up, because I knew he couldn't be talking to me.

"Hi." He said again, this time his voice was unusually close. I had to look up. It was Gabriel Newton. My heart started beating faster than Jacob's whenever we're hanging around the mansion, when I looked into Gab's eyes.

Gabriel Newton is the youngest of the four Newton boys, in Forks. He is also the younger brother of Mike Newton, the man who had a crush on my mother all throughout her high school career. In my opinion, Gab looks just like Mike, just hotter and much younger. He had beautiful dirty blonde hair that fell perfectly around his sexy, hypnotic crystal blue eyes. He's an average height for a junior, about 5'10".

"Do you mind if I-" he pointed to the empty chair on my right.

"Yeah. You can take it." I replied too quickly.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked locking his enchanting baby blue eyes with mine.

_Why did he want to sit with me? _I thought to myself.

"Uh…sure?" I felt like a retard, the only thing that came out of my mouth made me sound like some drunken teenager.

"Cool, thanks." I replied, and sat in the chair that is usually unoccupied. I turned back to my book.

"So, watcha reading?" he asked.

I tore my eyes from the book to face him. This was no inconvience, considering I couldn't read when the one and only Gabriel Newton were right next to me!

"Wuthering Heights." I replied uneasy.

"Cool. Hey, I like your hair."

I started to blush out of embarrassment, like mom used to do, and ran my fingers through my curls.

"Thanks." I said shyly.

Just then, some obnoxious, popular, cheerleaders started to laugh. Gab turned around to notice the girls at his table were the ones laughing.

"Girls. They can't keep their mouths shut and let something out of the ordinary go." He mumbled under his breath.

The girls stopped laughing when the auburn haired one, Valerie, caught his stare.

_Where the girls laughing at him, or me?_

For the rest of my lunch hour, Gab and I talked. We talked about the basics; our favorites, our family, and which teachers we liked and hated. Strangely, he seemed interested in me, like a fascinated interesting, not a weird psycho kinda way.

After my ninth hour I ran through the pouring rain to my dad's brand new, one of a kind silver Volvo. I flung the passenger door open and jumped in the seat, trying not to get my sweater too wet. Alice would shoot me.

"Hey baby." Daddy greeted me, "How was your day?"

"Like usual." I said with a smirk. "I have so much to tell Jake."

"About that…"

"What?" I asked, my good mood gone.

"He has patrol today, so he can't hang out."

_Why?_ I thought, and my dad was quick to answer.

"They found a trace of some unusual scent, so they're patrolling like crazy to try and figure it out."

"Oh." I replied a little upset.

"But he said he will see you tomorrow, even if Sam had to kill him."

"But-"

"Yes they are two separate packs, but Jake still likes to listen to Sam…once in a while, if he doesn't know how to deal. And right now he really doesn't."

"Kay." Was all I could say, I looked forward to spending time with Jake every day after school. He's the one that makes coming to this hell hole worthwhile.

* * *

**~*~ please review, we worked soo hard on this ~*~**


	2. An UnExpected Friend

**~*~ all characters belong to Stephenie Meyer ~*~**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning was a usual morning, minus Rose shoving food down my throat because I went hunting last night with Emmett. Mom woke me up, I got dressed and went to the house to chill with my family, and then Dad took me to school.

My classes were the same, boring. Lunch rolled around and I couldn't be happier to escape into my new book. Suddenly, I saw Gab sitting at _my_ usual lunch table in the seat he sat in yesterday. The weird thing was that he was sitting alone, and all of his other friends were sitting at their usual tables.

_Why is he sitting there? _I wondered.

_Is he waiting for me? _My heart jumped with glee at that assumption.

I calmly walked to my table, trying not to jump out of my socks. When I reached the table Gab greeted me.

"Hey Renee."

"It's Renesmee. And hi." I corrected.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you'd like a nickname."

"Oh." I started to blush. "My family and friend call me 'Nessie.'" I said pulling out my usual chair on his left and sat down.

"Nessie, huh? That's cute. But I like Renee, it makes you sound a little more grown up." He persuaded.

I just bit my lower lip, unsure of how to answer.

"So I can call you Renee?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"So Renee, what are you reading today?" he asked eying the huge book on the table.

"_The Count of Monte Cristo_."

"Cool."

"Yeah. It's about this guy who escapes some place after being trapped there for fourteen years. He basically gains all this knowledge and looks for a treasure."

"Interesting. So…we've been eating lunch together these past two days…"

"Yeah…" I replied, unsure of where this was going.

"You know I like you right? That's why I'm sitting with you."

"Really!" I was shocked, someone as popular and handsome as Gabriel Newton likes me. Me!

"Yeah, I really do like you. And I was wondering if, you wanna go to a party with me at my friend Valerie's house tomorrow?"

"Umm…yeah, sure." I was so excited.

"Cool. So, you want me to pick you up or…how do you wanna work it?"

"Uh…picking me up at my house isn't a good idea."

"Okay. You can come on my bus after school, and we'll go straight to the party."

"That sounds great." I looked straight into his eyes, and gave him a genuine smile.

The bell rang. I grabbed my book and my bag slung over the back on my chair and stood up.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked.

"Sure."

He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the cafeteria with many bystanders staring.

Dad was waiting for me, as always, in his Volvo. I skipped to the car thinking about my book, to distract myself from thinking of lunch today so he wouldn't find out.

"What's with this good mood?" he asked astounded.

"Nothing." I said with a little smile.

He started the car, and I could tell he was trying to read my mind, to get the answer. But I was thinking about ways to stop global warming.

"So we're going to Jake's today?" I asked all hyped up and ready to burst the good news.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked skeptically.

"I just really need to tell him something."

With that said he picked up the pace and we were at the treaty line in less than eight minutes.

"You wanna wait for Jake to get here?"

"Dad I'm a big girl. I can walk to Jake's all by myself." I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "Bye Dad!" I jumped out of the car and ran up the road until I heard a wolf howl.

I turned back to look at my dad, just a hundred feet away.

"It's Jared." He hollered. Jared is one of Jake's pack members.

And like clockwork Jared appeared. I looked into his eyes and touched his face. I showed him a picture of me riding on him back all the way to Jake's. He obliged, and I climbed on his back. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my dad shaking his head.

Jared dropped me off at Jake's in no time. I knocked on the door.

"C'mon in Nessie." Billy shouted.

"Hey Billy." I greeted walking through the living room to find him sitting his chair staring at his brand new flat screen my dad bought him for Christmas. "Where's Jake?"

Billy pointed to the hallway, which meant he was in his room sleeping.

I walked down the small hallway to the door at the end, it was Jake's room. I lightly knocked, but no answer. So I slowly and quietly opened the door. I found Jake sleeping belly down on his bed; he looked so peaceful and comfortable, minus his feet hanging a foot off the bed. The other half of Jake's bed was free, so I tip-toed around the bed and the mess all over the floor and climbed in.

I crawled up to his face and caressed his cheek with the back of my index finger, he didn't budge. I then grabbed his russet nose in between my thumb and pointer, but no movements. I resorted to standing on his bed and jumping up and down.

"Jake get up!" I screeched, while kicking him in his back gently.

He rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Ness." He said groggily.

"He-" I greeted but he grabbed my leg and dragged me down next to him and started to tickle my sides.

"Jake…Jake…I…I ha…have…" I strained to say this through laughs, "something…hu…huge…to tell you!" I choked out the last few words to finally get my point across.

He stopped tickling me, and turned towards me to lie on his left elbow.

"What's the _huge_ news?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Ok so…" I sat up straight on the bad and pressed my hands into my lap eager to finally be able to tell someone the great news. "Gabriel Newton, the hottest guy in the school sat next to me at lunch yesterday and today. We talked throughout the whole entire period about our families and our favorites, and he even complimented my hair! And today, he asked me to go to a party with him tomorrow! And he told me he liked me, like really, really liked me! And then he walked me to my eighth period class, and held my hand the whole way there. He held my hand!" I rambled on.

He looked like her was staring into space, so I waved my hand in front of his face, "Jake, hello? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Hmm…yeah. Ness, I'm really happy for you."

"Oh! Did I tell you he gave me a nickname?" he shook his head. "Well, he did. It's Renee. He said it made me sound grown up."

"That's cute. But I'm still gonna call you 'Nessie.'" I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Aww, Jake. Don't be like that, I'll still come down and hang with you. You're my best friend; nothing can stop me from seeing you. Not even my Gab."

I leaned in and gave him a big hug around his neck, like usual he hugged me back, but not with his usual force. This one was little and gentle and not full of love. After a few seconds I realized something.

"Ohmigod, Jake, I think I have a boyfriend. _I_ have a _boyfriend_." I looked him in the eyes with a big and happy smile. I am finally starting to fit in.

* * *

**~*~ please, please review ~*~**


	3. The Plan

**~*~ SM owns the characters, not me ~*~**

**Chapter 3:**

Getting up this morning, I remembered Gab Newton asking me out and holding my hand. Was it all just a dream? No...it couldn't be. It was real, and he really does like me! And I'm going with him to a party!

_I'm going to a party...with...him... _"Crap!" I blurted out, good thing no one else was in the cottage besides me.

I now needed a plan to get away from my family and Jake, so I can go on my first date with my incredible new _boyfriend_. I have got to remain thoughtless around my father. That will be easy. I'll think nonstop about my book or pi...yeah I'll do a whole bunch of math problems.

When Dad dropped me off at school, I told him Jacob was picking me up and we were going to Port Anges to catch a special Friday night screening of _Saw XIV_, and then we were going out to dinner.

"Oh. Okay. Jake didn't tell me anything." He scrutinized.

"Well that's odd." I tried to sound surprised, "I guess he thought you'd catch it in his thoughts. Oh well, I'll see ya later." I leaned over and pecked my dad on the cheek and rushed out of the car.

Of course I wasn't going to see Jake at all until tomorrow, but my dad couldn't know that. To make my night even better, Jake followed along with the plan; I told him repeatedly what our night will be like and even wrote him some notes. Though he thinks I'm camping out in the meadow up in the forest, like I used to do when I was little.

Lastly, I didn't need to worry about Alice because she was taking mom and Jasper shopping in Olympia, and she can't see my future clearly; so that helped too.

By the time lunch came I had my plan set, I just needed to run it by Gab. He was sitting in the same spot he was in for the past two days, he's so cute. I glided over to my chair on his left and sat down. He leaned over and gave me a five-second-kiss on my cheek. A _kiss_!

"So babe, are you ready for tonight?" he asked in a suave tone.

_He called me 'babe!' _"Yeah. I thought of a plan and everything." I gloated.

"Cool, what is it?"

"Ok. Well, I told my dad my friend was picking me up from school and we were going out to a movie and dinner. Then I told my friend that I was going out and he totally understood why I had to keep it from my parents, but he thinks I'm going camping..." I slipped up; I need a quick recovery, "with another friend. So my dad thinks I'm out with Jake and Jake thinks I'm out with...Annabell, which makes me free to go on your bus with you."

"Wow. Impressive, I'm dating a genius...a very, very hot genius." I started to blush at his remark.

"Thanks...so, yeah...I'm gonna go home with you. I brought a change of clothes for the party, so I'll need to change at your house. Then we can walk over to your friends." I babbled on.

"I'm impressed... You didn't think about a way to get home." He mocked in a hypnotic voice, while waving his index finger side to side.

"Oh Crap! I totally forgot!"

"It's okay honey, I'm sure you can come home with me." I think he winked at me, but it could've been a twitch...or a blink.

"Are you sure your mom can give me a ride home?"

"Uh...yeah...sure...definitely."

"Cool. Thanks." I thanked and pushed my long blonde bologna curls behind my right ear.

The bell rang and I gathered my books together. Gab waited for me and we walked out of the lunch hall together. He draped his left arm over my shoulders, while he walked me to my next class.

After the last hour Gab was standing against the building, waiting for me. I turned in his direction, as did he in mine. I gave him a big genuine smile and he jogged to where I was glued to the middle of the pathway. He leaned his head down to mine and took his left hand and placed it on the back of my neck. I stood frozen, looking up into his hypnotic eyes, not sure of what was going to happen. He then took his right hand to my cheek and leaned down to make our lips touch. His lips crashed onto my small, still, and chapped ones. He moved his lips forcefully against mine and tried to ask for entrance with his tongue, but I didn't grant him it. I was in shock.

"Hey." He greeted me, a little out of breath.

I was speechless for a few moments, my mouth hung open and nothing came out. "Hi." I managed to speak.

"C'mon, the bus is just over there." He grabbed my hand and pointed to a big yellow and black bus a few meters away.

On the bus, Gab pulled me into one of the back seats, and I sat cornered next to the window. He sat on the outside and chatted with one of his fellow basketball buddies.

The bus smelt like bad B.O., mixed with wet mud from the beach at low tide and stale Fritos. "Do buses always smell this funny?" I asked disgusted.

He just laughed. And I looked at him with a serious face.

"You've never been on a bus?" he asked astonished.

I shook my head.

With my good hearing I heard his buddy mumble something under his breath, "Yeah...some spoiled, rich, out-cast. No wonder she can't get a date."

I had no clue what he meant by this. I do have a boyfriend, and his name is Gabriel Newton.

**~*~ please review ~*~**


	4. The Party

**~*~ once again Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, not me ~*~**

**Chapter 4:**

When we reached Gab's small house I ran up the stairs to the only bathroom. Gab's house reminded me of Grandpa Charlie's home, they both were small with two stories and the structure was practically the same, though they had three bedrooms and Charlie's only had two.

In the bathroom I changed into something I would never wear; a denim mini-skirt, with a pink tank, that French sweater, and my safety blanket...converse. I didn't style my hair, I left it lose; but I did put a thin pink plastic headband in. Rose once told me that "when in doubt, put a headband on. It gives you some class."

I was only in the bathroom for what seemed like a little over five minutes. When I descended the stairs, Gab was at the bottom pacing back and forth.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried, maybe he was having second thoughts about us.

He looked up at me standing in the middle of the staircase, clutching the railing with my left hand. He was mesmerized. "Wow...you look...beautiful. Pink is defiantly your color."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"C'mon, let's go." he climbed up the stairs and grabbed my free hand and we ran out the door. "Her house is just down the block." He pointed out. "It's not really raining so we don't need our jackets."

"Okay." I replied all giddy.

As we were walking I asked a question that he thought was very odd.

"What are parties like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like...what do you do?"

"You've never been to a party before?"

I shook my head. "I've been to my families parties, which aren't normal. So, no. I haven't."

"Weird. Well...it really depends on which group of people you hang with." I looked at him funny. It was a face of confusion. "I mean...with us, they're will be many, many things to do."

"Okay..." I was still very confused

"You'll see when we get there." He assured me and grabbed my hand in his.

Valerie Laurel's house was one of the biggest houses I've seen in Forks, though it was nowhere near the size of my families. Her house was two stories, with a backyard that could fit all of the senior and junior classes. It also had a small balcony coming off the house facing the big yard.

We walked up the pathway to her intimidating front door. Gab leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"We're a little late. Everyone came over right after school, so it probably started."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"No, it's ok."

He opened the door and we stepped inside. The house was grand. The staircase was right in front of the door and to either side of it were rooms with people partying. To my right there were seniors and juniors chugging on beer and to my left there were people having intimate moments.

We walked past the staircase and towards the back entrance, where some of my other classmates were outside dirty dancing.

"Is this what normal parties are like?" I asked shocked.

"This is how we've been partying for the past four years." He screamed over the loud music.

Suddenly, a girl who I believe was Valerie came up to us. Her hair was a mess; her thin strap on her shirt fell down her arm revealing her cheetah print bra, and a red cup in her hand.

"Gabriel!" she screeched as she, unsteadily made her way over to hug him with her free hand.

"Hey Val."

"I'm so glad you came." She replied drunkenly. "Who's this?" she asked stepping back from him and looking at me.

"This is Renee Cullen, Val. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh." She replied, unaware, and started walking passed us. "Good luck." I heard her whisper to Gab. As she passed she stumbled, and when she regained her footing she went back into the house.

"Come on, let's get some food." He dragged me past the dancing partygoers and towards a table to food.

We piled up food on our plates and sat at an abandoned picnic table by some bushes.

"I'm sorry about Valerie." He apologized.

"No. it's ok." I said.

"So...what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"This really isn't you thing, is it?"

I shook my head.

"Ok, we can just sit here and talk." He suggested.

"Ok." I agreed.

As we talked I could slowly feel myself beginning to trust him; but not as strongly as I could trust Jacob. I would have to work on letting outsiders in without telling them my life's story.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you trust me?"

I didn't know what to say. "Uh...yes."

He then got up and walked around to where I was sitting on the other side of the table.

**~*~ please review !!! ~*~**


	5. The Truth

**~*~ sm owns the characters, not me ~*~**

**Chapter 5:**

As he walked over to my side of the table, my heart started to race. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Come on." He whispered and reached for my hand. "Follow me."

I slowly rose from my place on the bench and glided along behind him unsure of what and where we were going.

He pulled me into the house and up the stairs to the second story.

"What are-" I asked confused.

"Shh. I wanna show you something." He dragged me down to the end of the hall, and on my left was a white door with a glass doorknob. He turned the knob with his left hand and covered my eyes with his right.

As we walked into the mysterious room, I could feel shag carpet under my feet. This sent my heart into a frenzy; I had no clue what we were doing. All I knew was that I was scared.

He had us walk a few paces straight through the room until I could feel cold air caressing my face. He took his hand away from my eyes and I saw the prettiest sunset ever. The sky was a few different shades of pink, purple, and orange. I was speechless.

"Pretty, isn't it?" he asked me while leaning on the balcony railing.

"Without a doubt." I replied, mesmerized by the colors of the sky and the people dancing below me.

As I was admiring the beauty, Gab crept up behind me. He put each of his hands on my shoulders and trailed his hands up and down my arms, rubbing them. He then took his right hand and brushed all my hair onto my left shoulder. He slowly leaned down. I could feel his breath on my neck and it sent chills up my spine, which made me freeze in place. He gently kissed the nook where my neck meets my right shoulder.

He took my right hand in his left, and spun me around to face him. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, confused and a little scared. Again, he leaned down. But this time he kissed my lips gently. I didn't know what to do. He could sense that. Not breaking the kiss, he took the hand that was wrapped around mine and led my arm up to his shoulder. He released my hand and positioned my arm so it wrapped around his neck.

I followed his lead and wrapped my other arm around his neck. He then placed his hands on the small of my back. Like our first kiss, he parted my lips asking for entrance. But before I could grant him what he wanted, I felt a dozen drops of water falling on us at once.

He broke the kiss with a sigh.

But soon enough, we were in the room and he clutched me to him. His hands took their place on my waist, and mine around his neck. This kiss was not like the ones before it. It was forcefully passionate. I parted my lips and let him suck on my bottom lip.

He took the lead. He started to walk forwards causing me to walk backwards. I lost my footing and landed on a bed. Gab was on top of me, and shock ran through me. But that didn't stop the kiss. His left hand was still on my hip, while the right was placed next to my head to keep his weight off of me. Again, he asked for entrance, and he was given my permission.

Being on a bed in this position made my senses enhance. Through the opened door to the balcony I could hear some partygoers having a conversation over the loud music.

"Where's Gab?" Valerie asked.

"I think he went up stairs." A girl answered.

"With _that_ girl?" Valerie asked again.

"Most likely." She replied.

"He's probably trying to get into her pants." A male voice chimed in.

"And if he does then he'll win the bet, and we'll all haveta owe him fifty bucks a piece." His basketball buddy concluded.

"Damn. I don't get my allowance until next Friday." The male said.

"Uck. What does he see in her?" Valerie asked.

"She doesn't even have any boobs." The girl added.

"Who knows...but she's got money." The male replied.

"Yeah. But that's a quality you look for in a guy." Valerie said.

"What number girl is this? That's been upstairs with him this year?" the male asked the basketball buddy.

"I think seven or eight, since the beginning of this school year. Guys lost his touch."

"Yeah..." the other three agreed.

While I was listening to the conversation Gab was nibbling on my ear, kissing my neck and lips again. He noticed I wasn't interested in what we were doing.

"Boo, what's wrong?" He asked, while getting off of me.

I sat up and looked at the floor. "You're using me aren't you?" I accused, in a low whisper.

"What? Where'd you hear that?"

"Your friends." I replied.

"Oh." Was all he could say.

"So it's true."

He didn't answer me.

I looked at him witch a disgraceful expression. I got up off of the bed and picked my sweater up off the floor. When I reached the door and turned the knob, Gab finally spoke.

"Renee. Don't go." He pleaded.

"It's Renesmee!" I corrected, and slammed the door on him.

I raced down the stairs, passed all the drunken partygoers, and out the front door almost sobbing.

**~*~ please review!!! ~*~**

**Don't forget to check my profile for the chapter playlist and chapter teasers !!!**


	6. An Old Friend

**~*~ as always the characters belong to stephenie meyer ~*~**

**I don't think the chapter is that good. My UO beta was driving me insane! She wants me to spend every second I have writing!! Though I enjoy it, I like to flip her the bird just to piss her off (sorry girlie). **

**Chapter 6:**

Once I was off the property I walked slowly up the dark road contemplating whether to walk to Charlie's or all the way home. When I reached the forest at the end of the road, I decided to walk adjacent to the forest all the way home. My house was four miles away from Valerie's home.

After a mile or so I was still sobbing. I then heard a wolf howl. I recognized the voice, but I wasn't completely sure. So, I kept walking. Suddenly, I heard leaves and branches moving, and out of the corner of my eye I saw a giant wolf. The monster looked vaguely familiar, though I couldn't be positive I've only seen Sam, Jacob, Seth, and Leah in wolf form.

I stood frozen in place when the animal locked its eyes with my red and puffy ones. He then ventured back into the captivating trees for a split second. When he came back, I saw the outline of a human through my blurry eyes. I got scared, not knowing if it was a friend of mine, or an unsuspected onlooker. I whipped my eyes so I could see better, and ran.

The person was calling my name, "Renesmee!"

I didn't stop. I kept going until my mother's genes kicked in and I tripped over my own two feet.

He called my name again, this time with worry. "Renesmee!"

When he reached me he grabbed my elbow and helped me up off the pavement. "Nessie, are you okay?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Paul?"

"Yeah...are you okay Nessie?"

I was shocked to see him here. "What...yeah, I'm fine." I replied whipping my eyes again. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since I was like... maybe...a month after the 'discussion' with the Volturi."

"Yeah. I know. I and Rachel are moving back here. I miss my pack."

"Why would you wanna move here when you already live in Hawaii?" I asked.

"Like I said, I miss my pack. But are you okay? You looked upset."

"Yeah...about that..."

"Ness, you can tell me." He begged.

"I..." my eyes betrayed me, and tears started to pour.

He came closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist for a comforting hug.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

I shook my head yes.

"What is it?"

I sniffled back the tears long enough to say, "Gabriel..." Tears tried to escape before I could finish. "Newton." And then they broke free again.

"Nessie, shh." He cooed, to get me to calm down. "Do you want Jake? Do you want me to take you to Jake's?"

I looked at him confused. I knew that he knew that Jake was my best friend, but why would he suggest him before taking me home? Although I was puzzled, I shook my head in an agreeable motion.

"Ok. Stay here. I'll be back in a second." He unwrapped his arms from around me and ran into the forest.

As I watched him run, I couldn't help thinking why he had suggested Jacob first. It was mindboggling.

**~*~ there will probably be another chapter within the next two days or sooner ~*~  
if my UO beta keeps hassling mee**


	7. Paul

**~*~ like I said, another chapter because of my bossy UO beta ~*~**

**ps the characters belong to stephenie meyer**

**oh yeah. From now on I will be switching the POVs to make it a little more interesting ;) **

**Chapter 7:**

**Paul POV**

I unwrapped my arms from around Nessie and jogged into the forest to shift into my wolf form. Immediately, I heard Sam's voice come into my head through the packs mind connection, which we call the 'voice.'

_Paul, what's wrong? And why are you back? _Sam asked concerned.

_Rachel wanted to move back closer to her father and I had trouble containing the wolf within. _I replied. _But that's not important now. Something's wrong with Nessie. I need to get in touch with Jacob. _

_What happened?_

_I don't know. She won't talk. But when she does she starts crying. _

_Ok. I'm heading home to dinner with Emily. I'll call him. _

_Thanks. _

_Now go comfort her, she needs her soon to be brother-in-law. And stay in wolf form, so we can talk to him if he changes. _Sam ordered.

_Aye, aye Alpha. _I joked.

When I ran back to Nessie on all fours, she was sitting on a tree stump facing the road, waiting for me. She was leaned over, her elbows were resting on her knees, her head in her palms, and her fingers wound through her hair. She looked like she was deep in thought.

When I reached her, I poked my wet nose into her back, to let her know I was here. I could tell she was scared. When I nudged her, she jumped off the stump and turned to look at me with fear expressed all throughout her face.

Just then, Sam came back into my head along with Jacob on his 'other line.'

_Paul, I told Jacob there is something wrong with Nessie. He wants to know what it is and what he needs to do to help. Should he come and get her? _Sam asked in a business tone.

To explain to Sam what happened, so he could tell Jake, I showed him my memory of how I found her walking along the forest crying. She was dragging her feet and was constantly wiping her eyes. When she heard me in the forest, the first time she froze stiff. Then when I returned as a man, she ran away frightened, until she tripped and fell forward on her face. I ran to her to help her up and make sure everything was ok. She asked me questions, trying to avoid the most important at the time; if she was okay. Then, suddenly, she broke out into tears and I ran for help.

_So Sam, tell him I really don't know what's going on. And I'll bring her to him at his house. Have him meet up in his forest. We'll be there in ten. _

_Jacob says 'thank you.' _Sam passed along.

_Tell him, 'she's practically family.' _I concluded.

I touched my nose to her hand and then pointed it to the forest to tell her I was going to transform back. When I came back to her, she had her arms wrapped tight around her chest, the way Bella did when Edward left her for that period of time.

"Alright Ness, I told Jake and Sam I'd have you in La Push in ten. So come here," I opened my arms wide. "I'm going to carry you so we get there one time."

She looked at me with a look that asked '_are you serious_?'

I nodded my head, answering her nonofficial question.

She walked towards me and I picked her up with my hands around her waist. I carried her just like I carried my two-year-old son, Mason. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled her head into my shoulder, probably trying to keep herself from sobbing some more.

**~*~ what will happen next? ~*~**

**...I don't really know...**


	8. Explaining

**~*~ SM owns, and my beta pwnz ~*~**

**Chapter 8:**

**Renesmee POV**

It took us about eight minutes to reach La Push, because Paul runs at a speed equivalent to my father's. Throughout the whole run I nestled my face into the base of Paul's neck to keep myself from crying. I was also, still trying to figure out why Jacob's name came up first.

When Paul finally came to a stop, in what felt like another forest, I heard the low crackling sound of someone's feet pacing back and forth. I unlatched my arms from the hold they had around Paul and he set me on my feet, to find Jacob standing there with a very...pissed, and yet worried look on his face. I stood there in front of Paul with my fingers intertwined with themselves and my eyes looking down at the leaves and green in guilt. Jake urgently power walked towards us.

"Ness, are you okay?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

I didn't respond. I kept looking down at the ground.

Paul answered for me, "Physically, I think she's fine. But emotionally...she's not so hot."

I felt Jake give him a death stare.

I guess Paul took that as his cue to leave. "I...think...I'm gonna go...back to the house, to catch up with Billy and see how everyone's been." Then, he took off into the forest. I didn't hear him phase, so we were probably not far from the house.

"Nessie, you know you can tell me anything." He pleaded.

I still didn't answer.

"Renesmee. Tell me what happened!" he raised his voice. Jacob usually never raised his voice with me.

"I...don't...think I can." I whispered, and he stared me down. "Without you getting mad." I added.

"Try me."

"I didn't go camping. I went to a party." I peeked up to look at him from under my eyelashes. He was patiently waiting for a real reason for why I was upset. "With...Gabriel Newton. The guy who supposedly was my boyfriend. The party was at his friend Valerie's house, who's also a junior, and there was beer, and pot, and...sex..." I picked my head up to look at him.

He caught on, "Nessie, What the hell! A junior!" I nodded. "What were you thinking?!"

I was whispering again, "I don't know. I was thinking that maybe there was someone who would like me, like really like me. And that made me happy, that there was at least one decent person who liked me for me...But that turned out...bad."

"What happened?" he asked in a calm and caring tone.

"He brought me upstairs, to show me the beautiful sunset," I began. "and we kissed, like a real kiss. Then it started to rain and he pulled me inside. Then I guess he slipped my sweater off while we were making out, then somehow we ended up on top of a bed." I saw Jake's face twist in disgust. "And I heard his friend's conversation outside, about how he was using me and my being sheltered from the real world as a way to win fifty bucks from each of his buddies."

"Aww, Ness. I'm sorry." He said, and walked over towards me to give me a hug.

"No. that's okay. I should've known. I don't need your sympathy." I turned away from his hug.

"You are your mother's child, so stubborn. C'mon let's get inside and get you dry before I bring you to your dad."

"You're not gonna tell him, are you?"

"Ness, come on. You almost got raped!" he concluded, with a small chuckle; like I said something funny.

We walked the few yards to Jake's house in silence, letting the memory of what had happen sink into reality. I am four and Gabriel is seventeen.

_What was I thinking?_ I thought.

I spent about an hour at Jake's, lying in his arms, using his abnormal, radiating heat from his body to dry me. When I was dry, I got into Jacob's rebuilt Rabbit Volkswagen, and headed to meet my soon-to-be worrying mother and tyrant father.

**~*~ this took me forever to write! I had no clue what to put for this chapter!!! ~*~**

**So if you guys have ideas lemme know and I'll see if I can add them :D**


	9. Death Wishes

**~*~ steph meyer owns the characters ~*~**

**Chapter 9:**

"Jake," I started, "if I don't make it, you can have my collection of horror films."

"Ness, be serious. You're not going to die." He reassured me.

"Have you met my father?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes I have." He said, trying to lighten my mood. "But, even though he's uptight and overprotective, he's not going to kill you." I looked at him with wide and serious eyes, while he kept his eyes on the road in front of him. "Your mother wouldn't let him. Though he may want to kill me for going along with your scheme." He added.

"As much as he'd love to rip you to pieces, he doesn't have a legitimate reason. I tricked you...and him...I'm gonna get holy hell from everyone!" I sulked.

We pulled down the hidden road to the mansion. When Jake parked the car out front, my body went rigid. Through the giant glass siding I could see Mom, Dad, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie. The women were sitting on the white leather couch, while dad was pacing back and forth. Jake came over to the passenger side, and opened the door for me.

"Come on. You're not going to die." He whispered to me, though we both knew my father could hear the comment.

I followed Jacob up the steps to the front door. I tried to keep the reason for my worry out of my head, so Dad couldn't cheat.

I turned the corner into the living room; Dad stopped pacing, and along with everyone else, he stared at me. I could tell they knew that something was wrong. Dad scrutinized my face, wondering why my thoughts were filled with fear.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" Mom asked, but I didn't answer. "Jacob?" she asked him for an answer.

"Um...well Bells...Nessie is a little shaken up." I could tell he was trying to keep his mind clear of the horrible night.

"Why what happened?" she asked, scared.

"Umm...I..." I tried to answer but couldn't talk about it in front of my father and everyone else.

Again, Jacob answered for me, "It's kind of hard for her to say. And I know she feels intimidated saying it in front of everyone. Especially Edward."

"What is it Ness? Did you get your period again, honey?" Esme asked.

"No." I shook my head and looked down at the white marble floor.

I saw the shadow of my dad glide over to my mother. "It has to be something bad. She and Jacob are keeping their thoughts clear." I heard him whisper to her.

"Please tell me, baby." Mom asked.

"It's too embarrassing." I replied, looking at my family sitting on the couch.

"Jacob, will you please tell me." She begged.

I looked up at him, and he met my eyes.

"Bells I'll tell you if you promise that your hubby won't tear me to pieces."

"Edward." She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"We better go upstairs." Esme decided, and Alice followed. When they reached the base of the staircase, Rose was still sitting on the couch. "Rose. They need their privacy." Esme told her, with that said she got up and went upstairs to Carlisle's library with the rest of them.

**Edward POV**

After Rose joined the rest of the women upstairs, I took my place next to Bella on the couch. Jacob was about to tell us why him and my daughter were guarding their thoughts.

_Edward, be reasonable. _Jacob thought before starting.

"Jacob, I will try and be as open-minded to the best of my ability." I reassured him.

"Nessie didn't come over and we didn't go see a movie in Port Anges." He started. "I didn't see her until about an hour ago." My body went stiff, Bella saw that and she placed her warm hand on my thigh and caressed it, to comfort me. "She told me that she was going camping up in the meadow, and to cover for her because she told you she was hanging with me."

The story didn't reach the plot yet, and I was already furious.

"Why would you do that?!" I accused.

Bella turned to look at my face, "You know why he would do that." She hinted. I knew the answer. It was because Renesmee is his imprint, his one and only. He had to give her whatever she wanted. Though Nessie did not know about the imprinting, Jacob didn't stop giving her whatever she needed.

_She's my imprint, I had no choice. She has me wrapped around her finger, whether she knows it or not. _Jacob confirmed through his thoughts.

"From what I know, she went to a party with this Gab guy, at his friend Valerie's house." He continued.

"Gab who?" Bella asked.

Nessie finally talked, "Gabriel Newton."

"Isn't he a junior?" Bella criticized.

"Yes." My embarrassed daughter answered.

_A junior! _I thought to myself. _My baby girl and a junior! _I was ready to crack, just at the thought of her and a hormonal teenage boy.

_I had the same reaction. _Jacob reassured, I guess the expression on my face told him that I was furious with this. I stared at Jacob and he stared back.

_She had a rough night, be easy on her. It's bad enough as it is. You'll be even more furious when you find out what happened, but keep in mind you keep her sheltered from the rest of the 'normal' Forks students. _He thought, for my benefit.

"Oh My God!" Renesmee shouted. "Stop! Just stop! I'll tell you. Just stop reading the story through Jake's thoughts!" she assumed.

"Renesmee. Watch your tone." Bella scolded.

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I went to the party with Gab because he told me he liked me. He made me feel normal, like there was someone who liked me for me, and treated me as a regular girl."

"But," Jacob chimed in, "he wanted to have sex with her. And if he succeeded he would get fifty bucks."

"So, after I heard about the bet I threw him off of me, we still had our clothes on," she reassured us. "and then I left."

"And Paul found her walking along the forest on her way home." Jacob thought of the pictures he saw in Paul's head. These images reminded me of the ones Jacob showed me years ago of when he Sam found Bella in the forest after I broke up with her. I had a momentary shiver and poor pity for my daughter. But the raging fury within me wanted to kill that _junior_.

"So, Paul took me to Jake's after he found me. Then Jake brought me here. The End." She concluded.

I turned my head to meet Bella's eyes. We had a silent conversation, just using the looks we gave each other.

"Honey, do you know what you were getting yourself into?" Bella asked her calmly.

"I-" Nessie started, but I cut her off.

"What your mother means is 'You could have been raped!'" the fury was starting to show, and I couldn't contain it. I stood up and started ranting, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are four years old for heaven's sake! He's what? Seventeen! It's called _rape_! What if you ended up pregnant! You would be the first four-year-old mother! Is that what you want?" I shouted in pure anger and fury.

I could see the tears start to well up in my innocent daughter's eyes. But, before I could comfort her and tell her I was sorry, she was out the door, running to the cottage for safety. Jacob, of course followed her.

Bella was still sitting on the couch behind me. "That was uncalled for Edward." She scolded in a whisper, trying not to upset me further.

"I know." I turned towards her and she stood up. I placed my hands on her shoulders and rubbed up and down her arms. "I just..." I stated looking towards the door.

"You just want her to stay your little baby, I know. I do too. But, were going to have to cope with the fact that our daughter is growing up rapidly, and one day she'll figure out that Jacob is hers, and...well..." she tried to soothe me.

"Let's not think about that right now. Let's just deal with this situation. It's all I can handle at this moment." I confessed.

**~*~ please please please review ~*~**


	10. Its Time to Talk

**~*~ blah blah blah steph meyer owns em ~*~**

**Chapter 10:**

**Jacob POV**

Nessie stormed out of the house, tears swelling in her eyes, due to her father's harsh temper tantrum. Naturally, I followed a few feet behind her, sighing at Edward as I turned to exit the "house."

She was deep in the forest, and across the river, heading to her cottage, when she turned around suddenly. I guess she heard me trailing behind her, because she turned around in my direction. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were a puffy red. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I leapt over the wide river, and ran to her at a very fast pace, even for me.

When I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a comforting hug. She then, also, clutched her arms around my neck. I held her close, never wanting to let her go. She was getting so big. She wasn't _my_ little baby anymore, and I loved it. But all too soon, she unwrapped her arms from around me, her tears halting, and pulled away from my kidnapping embrace. I was hurt and unwilling to let her go; she wouldn't let me hold her like this after she passed her "child" phase. I let her go and smiled, though I could tell it didn't touch my eyes.

Her anger was building up again. "Why the hell would he do that? What the fuck is wrong with him!? Doesn't he know that I would _never _do that? I may be growing up super fast, but I'm not ready for _that_!!"

I knew that these were rhetorical questions, but I answered anyway. "Ness, he loves you. His mind is stuck in the freakin 1500s."

"1900s." she corrected.

"1900s. all he knows is the chivalrous and gentleman way. Not the way of teenagers in the twenty-first century none the less. It also doesn't help that he can read their minds, so he knows what they're thinking about you. You can't blame him. I'd beat them up too if I knew all the viral and perverted things those do- boys were thinking about you." I recovered.

She just looked away from my face, knowing I was right.

"I also think he knows you wouldn't do that. You're too much like your mother."

"Thanks." She sighed, rolling her eyes and walking towards me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and, resting her head on my enormous chest. I took her into my arms, again holding her close, and resting my cheek on the top of her head, taking in her beautiful and infatuating lilac scent. But, again, she pulled away from me.

"Jake…"

"Yeah, Ness?" I asked confused.

"Why would Paul ask to bring me to you first, instead of my parents?"

_Uh-oh! _I knew this day would come, but it's too soon. She's too young.

"Umm…I don't know, Ness." It was a lie. I just lied to my soul-mates face, I've never done that before. "I guess he knows were close."

"Yeah… Right…" she replied, trying to believe me. "But…Jake…tell me the truth."

_Caught! Shit!_

"Umm…that's something we'll have to get your parents approval for."

**~*~ i know its short, but its closing in on regents week. and i had this stuck in my head so i hadta write it. more will come sooooon. hang in there :D ~*~**


	11. Imprint

**Chapter 11:**

"Kay." I said, with a sad tone, so maybe he would give in and tell me. I waited a few seconds, but he didn't budge. I gave up and started towards the cottage.

"Ill see ya later, Ness." Jake called after me,

I nodded my head and kept walking towards the door.

When I slammed the door closed, I heard Jacob shuffle away and mumbling so things, which I could only make out as cusses.

I made my way to the bathroom; I need a hot bath to help me relax. Too much has gone on tonight… and I think something about the conversation with Jake will alter my life…

I got up the next day in peace. There was no trace of my parents in our house. Usually, on a Saturday morning, they would wait for me to get up and then we would go out hunting for a family breakfast. But, no one was around.

I slipped on my pink, fluffy UGG slippers and groggily walked towards the front house. I was wearing gray fleece pants and a pink tank top, the sun was almost shining through the clouds, and there was no rain in sight.

I slid open the glass sliding door to find everyone in the dining room. That was never a good sign.

"Wha-" I started to ask.

"Renesmee, please sit down." Carlisle motioned to me to take a seat at the opposite head from him.

Carlisle was sitting at the far head of the table, on his left were Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme, and on his right were my father, then mother, then Alice, and Jasper. The empty chair was waiting for me, along with an omelet for breakfast. This did not feel right.

"What's up?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, you know, Ness. Same old, same old." Emmett replied sarcastically, and then Rosalie smacked him on the chest.

"Well, Nessie, Jake has something he needs to explain to you and it's really important." Mom replied.

I looked at Jake suspiciously.

Jake moved his arms from across his chest, onto the table top, and began, "Well…you know about most of the things that come with me and the pack being werewolves... And there's this really important thing that comes first in our eyes. It's our imprint." I looked at him like he was a shaved dog with four heads.

"Our imprint is our soul mate, the ones whose needs will come over the pack every time. Each werewolf has an imprint, but it may take a while to find her."

"Okay…" I replied after taking a bite of my omelet, not understanding this conversation.

"The bond between the imprint and her wolf is and can only be described as two souls joining to become one. He will do anything for her and vice-versa."

Jake continued to explain to me the bonds between the wolf and his imprint. He said that, because the pack members don't age like normal humans, their imprint can be much, much younger than them. They would have the time and ability to be whatever their girl needs. Whether it be a babysitter, a friend, a doll, or a lover, he will be it for her.

"Oh. Jake!" I finally understood where this talk was leading too. "You don't have to explain all this to me. I'll be okay. So what if don't get to see you every second of the day? I'll survive. Your imprint needs you more than me."

"Nessie, what are you talking about?"

"You imprinted. That's why you're telling me this."

Jake exchanged glances with Mom and Dad. So what if he's not here? I mean he may be one of my only friends, but I'll survive somehow. If it means a lot to Jake then I'm happy with whatever he does. He deserves a loving soul mate for all that he's been through.

"Uhh Yeah, yeah. I imprinted… but I'll always be here for you."

I knew it. I frowned. I want what's best for Jake, not what's best for me. Jake smiled, but it felt forced.

Jake rose from the table and announced that he needs to get back to La Push in time for work. I gave him a small good-bye wave. When he was fully out of view, I dropped my hand into my lap and started staring into space, as the realization of whats going on set in.

"Nessie, you want to go shopping with me?" Alice asked.

"No. im good. Really."

"Alright. Well you want to play chess?" Jasper asked.

"No. I'm gonna go and read."

I got up and walked through the side door, and back to my house.

As I was in my room, I could not focus on reading my book, Romeo and Juliet. Something inside of me just doesn't feel right. Knowing Jacob imprinted and has found someone for all of eternity has for some reason made me a little, um… depressed…

My door creaked open, and Mom peeked in.

"Renesmee?" she asked. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, mom, I guess."

She came and sat down next to me on my bed, and put her arm comfortingly over my shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Ye… no. I don't think so."

"Is there anything we can do? Or that you want to talk about?" She pressed. I hate when parents ask that.

"I guess. Can we call Nahuel."


End file.
